


Fading Sights

by BulletCola



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically if Michiru becomes the Symbol of the Ginoru Cult instead of Nazuna, Blood and Gore, Drabble, Gen, Insanity, Other characters might get involved in her perspective such as Nina or Marie if continued, Probably has a Sad/Downer/Bittersweet Ending if I chose to continue this, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletCola/pseuds/BulletCola
Summary: Michiru was just a normal girl, having a normal life.A normal time in a normal Japanese Town, with a less-normal Best Friend.She is honestly going with the flow and doesn't have much of a huge goal unlike her BF.Then,All she now sees.....Is dark.She only has one thing in mind.To let it all end.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fading Sights

I woken up, still on my same bed instead of whatever just happened.

The day is still shining, the room is still gleam with nightly decorations along of my basketball still next to the entrance

I just walked over to my desk to take my phone, checking on what's on the current news today

Just another day at Work....

I guess that's how I see it.......

~~Help me~~

* * *

Y̸̢̧̱̟̲̬̟͚̞̘͒͒̇̈́̒̈́̓̎̈́̒̌̓̂ͅÔ̴̝̻̙̘̺̱̹̎̎͆͛͛̿̚͝ͅȖ̸̪̹̺͛̽́ ̴̛͇̺́͂́̃̈́̔͠͠S̴̖̅͐́͐̊̃͋H̸̢̱̩̮͕̪̱͑́̋̐̈́͐͊͛̚͝͝ͅƠ̸̧̛̱̲̲̬͍̟͙̼̥͔͙̱͉̑̉͋̋̽͝Ü̶̲̹L̵̨̡̦͕͕͉̬̭̳͓̣̯̓̍̒̋D̶̡̄̓̐̒̈́͗̆̈́̄͝ ̸͓͖̔̔̌̎̋͘͝͝͝͠H̵̛̥̊̈́͊̈́̑̀̍̔̌̅͘͘Ạ̴͈̺̬̣̼̼̮͖̿̾̏̇͒̊̈́̚͝V̸̨̧̧̱̳̲̀̔̈́̏͋͜E̶̛̟̦̮͕̯̘̼͍̰̍̎̽̒̾̆͒̽̈́̚̚̕͝ ̸͎̻̳̝͈͕̰̊̐̇͛̅̒̈́̇͂S̴͍͒͋͊͋͆̊̍͐̊̈́̔͌̕A̸͍̖̋͐̃̅̆̔̋̔̚V̵̧̹̩̯̯̗̔̅̏̀͝E̷̡̡̧̖͚̳̩͎̬͙͑͒ͅD̷̬̲͍͕̼̼̞͋͑̓͐̒̔̉̃̌̂̏̀͜ ̵̖̯̜̫̠͍͍͉͎̙̮̏͘͜ͅT̴̳̫͉̳̹̣̔ͅḢ̸̯͖͗̆́͝͝Ơ̷̘̟̫͖̪̳̈͘͝Ş̵̨̠̪̰̜͍̫̰̜̿͑̅̍͆̐͆͊͂̏͘͝͠Ȅ̵̢̼̹͚̥̪̜̬ͅ ̶̡̛͓̥͎͂ͅĻ̸̤̻̗̳̖̞̄͂̓̀̇̔̎̇̿͛̑͋͝Ĭ̶̬̭͖̝̮̭̤̫̩̖́̐̽̇̈͌͘V̸̲͕̍̿̈͋̐̓̔͆̈́͒̒̃͛̕̚E̶͕͒͐̅̐̐̈́̎͂̿̒͊̃̚͝͝S̸̠̰̣͌̃̾̅͝ ̶̩̯̖̲̝͙̞̥̝̭̏̍͛̿̔̆̑̽͗̈́͗̀̚͠F̸̢̥̳͍͖̐͝Ǎ̴̲̹͎̝̩̼̪̯̝̀̈́S̷̛̛̼̺̹̭͗͂͌̽̊̊̕T̸̨̨̮̘̦̺̳̼͙̺̳̤̩̼̍̾̏͛̉̑̑̌̋̃ͅ ̴̨̧̛̙̗͍̱̗̱̬͖͇͖͔̞̮͌͑͐͑͂͗͗̄̑̈́͘͝E̶̢̹͍̞̮̮͉̘̾̏͑̾̄̽̆̌̎͐͛̉͐̏̏͜N̶̥͚͚̮̘̦̳̩̼͚̄̑͌̓̅͒̇̅̋͋̚͠͝Ö̶̼̪͕̟̰͕̟̫̫̳̬͓̜͈̮́̈́̄̽̎̾͛̊̉̍̓͘͘͠͝U̶̢̡̼̯̗͈̗̦͓̣͌̇̔̑̄͆̃̐̑̅Ģ̸̾̈́̅̓̽͌̆̓̑͠Ḣ̴̛̲̬͚͕̥͉̌̑̈͆̂̿͐͘͝͝ ̶̡͚̟͈̯̞͓̜̊͗̈̓Y̷̙̞̭̺̝̜͗O̵̡̮̠̮̙̮̩͈̬͍̓̊͜U̷̼̍͂͠͠ ̷̱͗̓͊̃̏͆͗̽͒̓̑̕M̷̞͈̾̕O̸͙̺̘̞̠̣̭̹̥̳̩̞͒̊̎̎̏̚̚̚N̵̺̿̿ͅS̸̡̘̱͚̲̳̺̬̪̣͔̐̏̓͆̔͆̇̉̑̕͝͝T̷̡̖̥̭̞̪̼̮̭̗̱͂̒̒ͅE̴̢̲͔͒̄̋͗̃͂̅̑̽̚͘Ŗ̴̥̰̦̥͔͙̱̦͍͙̞̭̤̦̑̿͑͛̒̍́̓̍̒͒!̸͔͉̯̟͈͓̈́͌͆̃͜͠

I can only do the best I can.....

Y̵̨͔̠̭̟̗̥̦̻̬̣͖͍͊̓̅̉̃̽̽̃̌͝ͅO̶̡̡̞̣͓̰͉̳͖̟͎͑̐̎̉͛͘Ų̷̛͉͓̯͇̯̩̑̓̈́̋̂̒̾͐͑̕͘͝ͅ ̵̤͍͚͕̦̤̦̂̍͂͛͂̓͝Ä̴̫̅̌̑̑̌̉̓́̏̚͝R̵̨̛͔̞̮̹̬̻̈́̈̓̎̑͆͠È̷̦̟͔̞̩͈̰̼̞͉̮̻̃̎͝ ̸̛͙̖̦̓̿͑̿͐͋͛̄̅̋͝M̸̡̢̧̱̝̫̘̙̘̳̱̥̄̐̿̿̿́̒̔͘͝͝ͅͅA̶͎̪̰̽̓̓͘̕͠K̵̨̻̮̣̳͈̳̙̮̟̤͓̣̪̇̌̌̓̍͗͘̚Í̶̠̰̝̱̫͕͕̳̅̔̐Ṉ̶̪̫͍̦͒̎̋̅͛͠G̷̜̪̱̰̳̦͖̥̻̤̖̿͗̕͜͠ ̴͔͇̌̃̊̀̃Ę̷̡̺̦͉̤̘̗̭̳̤͖͙̃̎̋̈́́̈́̈́̀͛͂͝X̷͈͙̱̫̲͓͉̀̒̑͌͘̚͜͝Ḉ̴̡̨͖͖̲̜͕̟̖̲̉͋́ͅṲ̴̮͙̖͈̊̿͑̓̑͠S̷̨̨̢͍̗̱̙̑E̵̘̻̹̎̄͐̕͝S̸̨̛̛͚̮̗̰̠͔͉̙̈͌́̌̈́͂͗̈́ ̴̡̪̭̿̄̌̉͆̎̈́̌̍̿̚͝F̶̡̳̤̬͙͖̱̍̈́͂̎̋̽Ö̵̤̥̤̲̪͇͓͔̰͈́͝R̵̫̤̳̮͕̯̩͕͎̿ ̸͎̤͙̼̝̝̈́T̵̡̗͍͓͉̪̼͔͚̃̀̉͑͑̐̆͂̄̂̽̑̐͜H̵̨̫̭̙̩̉͆͗͌̔͐́͂͗̈͐͊͑̚͝Ė̸̟͎̑̈́̄̍̈́̋̾̿́̓͠ ̵̧̛̩̯̟̉̀͗̐͑̌̍͗̆͆ͅS̴̨̨̨̟̹͇̰̳̬͙̞̹̄̓̄̇̋̂̈́̇̐͘̕ͅA̵̛̞͙̺͎̯̥̣̖͉̖͂͌͋̑͒̑̓͒̾̇͒͜K̶̡̭̲̖̩̯̩̠͖̙̰̾̊̀̈́̀̎̽͐̊̋͐̕͝Ẻ̸͔̼̗̻͕͈̼̗̩̫̭ͅ ̷̧̢̨̺͎̖̱̫̜́̄͐͐̈́̓̿̄̅̈̏̕͜͜Ǫ̶͍̙͔͙̟̖̬̪̘̻̋̿̈́̃̐̾͒̅̿́̃̈́̕̚̕F̶̡̛̥͚͙̳̮͓̺̝͛̐͗͌̊̿̽̾͝ ̶͙̣̣̥̣̟͕͎͌̀͗͑Y̶̧͚͈͎̹̩̖̦̝̾͒͜Ő̶̰̗̰̹̖̙͕̖̂Ư̴̯͍͕͇̺͎̠̪̺̪̽̔̃̏͑̐̀͌̔̾̑Ŗ̸̨̲̺̘̲͍̼̥̆ͅ ̶͎͍͕͂̈́̓̈͋̎͂̉̚͝D̸̡̧̧̨̧̗̤̮̼̤̻̎͛̅͒̈́͊͐̈́̏̑͝͠͠Ȩ̵̼̫̗͎̠̗̌̐̇͑̄͂̋T̷̢͙͈͉͔̪̯̭̥̺͈̖̥̙̃͑E̵̢͎̥͆̔̉͂̀̈͐͊R̷͎̖̊̈M̸͕̤̼̅͐̌̏͆̋͝I̷̧̛͍̺̜͖͚͎̪͍̪͉̳̭̹͉͊̈́̽̇̽̄̚Ṇ̸̛̫͙͚̘̼́̋̊̋͜A̵̛͍̩̥̭͙̜̗̺̺̪͚̖̹͂͋̏̃̏̓̊͌̏͘T̵̞̣̬̯̻̜͓̦̩̜͇̳̂̋̍͘͠͝͠ͅĮ̴̨̫̮̯͙̰͇̮̰͕̰͕̒̈́̽͑͛͘ͅȮ̶̢̟͉͎̲͍̤̠͚̤͙̊͐̆̋͘͜͝͠N̵̡̨͎̗̺͙̦͓͓̺̋̑͑̇̾̉̊̆͛͘̕̚̚͜͠ͅ ̸̨̭̳͔̱͚̯͖̮͊͛͒́̾͊̂̂̕͘͜Ơ̷͇͈̼̒̃̊͗͝F̷̗̙͕̳̬̮̘̣̻̟̔͆̽̑̊͋̍͗̅̂̓̔͘ ̵̜̙̬̎̌̏͛̅̍̿͠͝Y̸̞̠͎͙̬̙̼͓̥̗̬̙̙̣̯̒̒͑̌͒͘͝͠O̸̡̦̪̬̯̙͉̱̫̝̙̩͊͊͋̄͝U̵̮̟͔̰̹̭̝͊̐͐̍̈́̅̄͆͒͗͝R̸̨̜̹̗͚̤̭̰̹͓̩̹̺̯̼͆̓̑̀̏͑̀ ̷̡̜͔̹̦̪͉͔͈̪͗̎ͅG̴̠͛̌͋̚O̷̻̭̖̼̰̫̺̳͋͐̈A̸̧̭͈̙͓͈͆̋͗̏͋͝͝L̷̨͚͗͗̈́̆̃͑̋͌͑̍̈́̈͜͝͝!̵̠̺̬̝̯̼̼̽̑̈́͐̉͠

No......

I am not.....

* * *

"So.... What do you do for a living....?", a stranger said

"Oh..... I don't know, helping people, following my "religion", guiding others to a better future and *COUGHhavingsomepervertasarighthandmanCOUGH*", she pretended to cough as a snarky comment

"What did you just say on that last point?"

"Oh..... Nothing really...."

* * *

"Why can't you just leave it all behind you and just come ba-", Nazuna tried to persuade Michiru into being with her again

_**"BECAUSE I CAN'T!"** _

The whole room went silent as a lone classroom. Both of them feel as if time is ticking for only a single beat per minute. Michiru stands there in the same pose as she turned around...

"You.....

Y-you just can't...

Nazuna... No matter how hard you want to believe o-or how hard you try..........

~~I can't get out of my prison.~~

I can only do that for myself.

I-I...... tried......

~~Fucking damn it..... I fucking tried~~

I never asked for any of this...... At all.

~~Everything that I have ever known..... In my whole life, is taken away from me. I am simply just trying to adapt to my environment just like you!~~

And where did that get me?

Nothing.....

Fucking Nothing.

~~Just a shallow, deep, gruesome pile of dark.... Grasping in my flesh, onto my skull...... Unable to scream from my throat as the claws of the deep suffocate the last of my breath.~~

I know that you criticize me about going into situations without thinking, how I am just a dumb little girl with an extreme sense of determination. Along with a side of a religious coat of paint....

But

I am not that girl anymore.....

I don't even remember the last time I did something based on what I believed in without thinking of the consequences.....

~~All I do.....~~

~~Is think...~~

Only the ~~Cult~~ Organization itself taught me into who I am.....

~~To be some little lapdog, always being forced to gull into my practices to things nobody should be in....... Ever.~~

~~Not as a person....~~

As a symbol..... Of peace.

I didn't want to be a symbol.... At all.....

A part of me........

Feels like as if.......

_*Sob*_

T-That n-nothing can hurt me anymore....."

She did it all while she teared up

Some words she said are what she wanted to say, but they are never spoken out to Nazuna, in fear that she herself might reveal the truth to her to where the higher ups find out

She didn't want to learn more about Beastmen, or to hold some "Peace" by being a false idol

She just wanted it all to end.

* * *

**THERE IS NO GOD**

**THERE IS NO GOD**

**THERE IS NO GOD**

**THERE IS NO GOD**

**THERE IS NO GOD**

**THERE IS NO GOD**

**THERE IS NO GOD**

**THERE IS NO GOD**

**THERE IS NO GOD** ****

**THERE IS NO GOD**

**THERE IS NO GOD**

**THEREISNOGOD**

**THERE IS ONLY PEOPLE**

* * *

"Boris....... What did you see in me.... You _fucking_ filth."

Michiru stand in front of Boris, who is already injured by an intense beating from her

"I...... I just.... W-Wanted.... T-To see wha-"

"You know what.

*Put*

Forget I said anything......"

"Is this what it is Boris? Some fucked up plan on changing innocents into becoming rapid monsters looking out for blood? Including Children? Jeez, I have seen monsters.... But never to one with this much of a scale.... You disgust me....."

"Chiri....... Chiri..... I ne-"

"Shut the fuck up...... **SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

_*GRAB*_

  
  
"URGH!"

Michiru begins to get literally choke Boris into his whole neck with her Gorilla Hands, Boris tries to command part of his snakes to bite her off but the choke is too strong to the point where even they begin to react crazily, squirming around like those funny worm toys

Her fingers begins to hold closer to his eyeballs, preparing to strike them like how a predator hunts a bunny

"What do you get, when you cross a lone tanuki with a _SOCIETY_ **THAT ABANDONS HER AND TREATS HER LIKE TRASH?!"**

"Y-You n-nnn-n-n-n-eed tt-t-t-t-t-o s.......top de.......ar Lea-"

**"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU GET! YOU GET WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE!"**

**Her eyes begins to pop out in one of the most scariest death-glares that he had ever witnessed in his whole life.....**

**Then**

Then.... Nothing happened....

It was weird, Boris thought, why didn't she do it, gouging his eyes out, he began to breathe again.....

Was it because all of that time made her loya

*Pat*

"Boris....... You shouldn't act so hastily like that.... You knew better.", She said as she began cradling her still buffed hands onto his cheeks and jaw, softening them around is she was cleaning a globe shaped statue, just like how Boris did to her when she was in her room that one night

"After all of that time....... Seeing what you see, it kind of makes sense. Yet at the same time it didn't....", she chuckled

"Well..... Heh..... It makes sense that someone like you would see it in me.... So how about..... this....", she smugly smirked

_***RIIIIIIPPPPPPPP*** _

Michiru rips Boris's Jaw right out of his head, dangling it straight up as it's dark crimson blood begins spewing onto his eyeballs and disturbed face.....

He reacts with only a gurgle from his now half-ripped mouth

While she reacts with dead-set eyes onto the Monsters own, with his blood all over her fur

"Oh....

I almost forgot...."

***STAB***

She then finished it by ripping it in to, followed by using that same jaw to stab onto both his heart as well as his head......

Then

_Silence_

_Even as when she kept slamming his now dead corpse onto the ground to the point where his flesh and blood are all over the floor, her fur spoiled all in his blood._

_Then finishing it off by bathing herself in that said flesh_

_The Silence was still there_

_It was all she wanted......_

_She just wanted it all_

_To end_


End file.
